Resident Evil X Chapter 1
by Ty the dogboy
Summary: Ty Oliver and Colin Kennedy revisit Racoon City by orders from Newly weds Chris and Jill Redfield. Many things are going down and it up to Colin, Ty and there friend Scoot to stop this new breed of evil from spreading.


Chapter 1

The New Team

Ty was looking all over the place to find ammo for his Beretta. He had only a few shots left. He had killed a ton of zombies. Most of them were in groups. He heard mooning in one of the rooms next to him. One of them Ty hoped had ether ammo or Collie in them. Ty was wearing white tennis shoes, black silk jeans, a dragon force t-shirt, a black hoody that was cut straight down the middle and a black cap with the trinity dragon logo on it. He also carried a back pack with him so it was easier to carry all the ammo he had. But with all the zombies and bioweapons lurking about. It's hard to conserve ammo. A couple of weeks ago The Umbrella corp. kidnapped Collie Kennedy Colin's sister. Both Ty and Colin knew they had to find her before. Umbrella Corp, turned her into a bioweapon. Ty knew Colin was around. He just needed find him soon. He opened the door to the nearest to him. The room itself was nice. If there wasn't infested with a couple of zombies crawling on the floor. Ty lowered his Beretta and opened fired on the zombies. He nailed two in the head and the others he had to kick. They weren't that fast or strong. So their heads came off easily. One almost bit him in the arm. Luckily he was able to counter it. He used all the ammo he had. He look around the room and found seven clips containing fifteen rounds a peace. "Thank god!" he said. He also found a couple of files containing info on the bioweapons around the desert. He left the room and found more zombies he somehow missed. "Zombies, Zombies, Why did it have to be zombies." Ty asked himself. He lifted his Beretta and gave the zombies what they always wanted. A 9mm bullet to the head. After killing 5 to 10 zombies he noticed what looked to be a person in a red dress go by and go behind a corner. SO he decided to the most stupidest thing and followed the person.

As he was about to turn the corner and fire upon two zombies that were there in his way. He felt a gun barrel at the base of his neck. When a women's voice told him to get down. Which he did so he wouldn't get killed. As soon as he rode over onto the ground the two zombies fell to the ground. He was laying flat on his back being an idiot again. The woman held out her arm. Ty grabbed it and was lifted to his feet. Joe wandered into the park, a handgun in one hand, a magnum in the other.

The woman was the same one Ty saw earlier. "Thanks." Said Ty. "No problem…But quit staring at my boobs." She said. "Oh sorry. I'm Ty Oliver." Said Ty. "Ada Wong. Nice to meet you. Say why is a kid like you doing in a place like this?" she said. "Um…Jill Valentine and Leon Kennedy sent us to investigate this mess. They made my friend Colin Kennedy and me BSSA members." Ty explained. "Oh I see. Wait Leon?! I knew him and sort of in love with him." Said Ada rubbing the back of her head. "Say want to help me in my mission?" she offered. "Sure what is it?" asked Ty. "Same as yours. But I'm going after samples of the creatchers we encounters." Ada explained. "Yeah seems like you mite need it." Said Ty. "Well zombies are now problem…but there are others. Like giant spiders, lizard men, and other B.O.W.S." said Ada. Ty shivered at the mention of giant spiders. "Well let's get out of this building." Said Ty. "Yeah hopefully there are no Lickers around." Said Ada walking into another room. Ty just followed her.

Colin was looking for more information on the crazy creatures he was encountering. Colin had to find his sister soon. He walked into what looked like a lab. It had six containers with bioweapons in them. Colin looked to his left and saw a shotgun. He grabbed it and put on his back. Then he took out his camera and took pictures of the bioweapons in the containers.

Colin saw a man start running and pull a switch. Colin put away his camera and took out the shot gun. One of the tubes began to break. That guy just released a bioweapon on him. The bio weapon busted out of the tube. Spilling chemical inducted water all over the floor. The bioweapon looked like a spider and a scorpion mixed. "This can't be good." Said Colin. The bioweapon used its scorpion like tail to sting Colin. Luckily Colin dodge it and fired 5 rounds of the shotgun at it. It didn't do anything to it. Colin had an idea. It was stupid but it mite work. Colin jumped on top of the beast and unloaded the rest of his shotgun ammo. The bio weapon tried to sting him again and ended up stinging itself. Colin jumped off and took his pistol and shot it strait in the eight eyes. It screamed and fell dead on the floor.

Colin walked over to the computer and looked at some of the security video cameras that were online. He saw Collie in one of them. He looked at the location. It was cell 12. Not to far from where he was. He was in lab 6. He looked around the room to see if he missed anything. He pulled off his backpack and put some files on the bioweapons that were in here and some shotgun ammo. He put the backpack back on and left to find Collie.

Mean while Ty and Ada got out of the building that they were in and found what looked to be a car. It had the umbrella symbol on it. Ty opened the door and to their luck it had the keys in it. "Since when does this happen?" said Ty. "Hardly ever?" answered Ada laughing a bit.

Scoot was just pulling into Raccoon. He already ran over 20 or more zombies. He loved his job. He just need to help Colin and Ty out with the crazy situation that was Raccoon city itself. He saw a guy get into what looked like a van and a women in a red dress. He drove up to them and rolled down his window and said. "Need a ride?" "We do actually." Said Ada. Ty looked in the back of the van. There was a bunch of stuff in there. No ammo but there was a lizard like thing. Ty raised his weapon. "Ada can you come look at this?" he asked. Ada went around and opened the back door of the van. Scoot grabbed his sword and magnum. Then got out and helped Ada open the door. They both saw the lizard man. "It's a hunter. But they've been dead for years." Said Ada. "Then how'd this one get here?" asked Scoot. "Maybe a new branch?" asked Ty. "Most likely. But this one looks like one of those I fought years ago. But what I want to know is why is it in here? Dead?" said Ada. "Well since Scoot here has a working vehicle lets move on in that. Hopefully we can find Collie and Colin in the process." Said Ty as he got out of the van and getting into the back of Scoots truck. Ada followed him got in herself. Scoot got in the drivers seat and started driving toward what looked like to be a prison or a lab. Ty was starting to fall asleep so Ada moved over to Ty and rested his head on her legs. Ty went strait to sleep.

Ada was thinking of what Chris and Ty's mother Scarlet said. Why is he the one to go through this. Why couldn't be her or Duke? But Ty was a young lad. And Collie was Colin's sister. So he no choice but to go. Scarlet slapped Jill. But it was only because she was thinking of the possibility of Ty or Colin and maybe even Collie dying. But that's why Chris and Jill sent Ada. To protect the two. She had lied to Ty. But it was for a good cause.

Mean while Colin was trying to avoid Umbrella personnel. Who were zombifide of course. But he was close to the cells were they were keeping his sister. He felt something to his right. He knew there was no zombies near him. He cut their heads of with his sword. He looked to his right and saw a gun pointed at him. "Who are you?" said the woman holding the gun. "BSSA member 14 Colin J Kennedy." Said Colin. The woman lowered her pistol and kissed him on the forehead. Colin blushed. "I'm Clair Redfield your boss's sister." Said Clair. "Why did you kiss me and what are you doing here. I thought Ty and me were the only ones on this mission?" said Colin. "You two were the original two members. My brother sent. But the situation is getting worse. Umbrella got their hands on something called Las Plagus. He sent two more members to help out. Ada Wong and Scoot Wookos. And I just felt like kissing someone." Said Clair. "Then why are you here?" Asked Colin. "Um…Just helping out mostly. He don't know I'm here and I want it to stay that way." Said Clair. "We need to go get my sister in the dungeon not to far from here." Said Colin walking on. Clair followed him. They made it to the dungeon. The door had a history lock on it. It could only be unlocked by answering a simple umbrella history lesson. Nether Colin nor Clair had any nonage on umbrella. It read the question to them. "Who was the creator of the Uroberos project and was the leader of S.T.A.R.S Alpha squad?" Colin didn't know this one. But Clair did cause Chris was on that squad. "Albert Wesker." She answered. It unlocked and she removed the lock. While Colin opened the door. There were many experiments in there. Which was a bit odd. Colin and Clair walked through the rows upon rows of experiments. But no sign of Collie. They herd crying not to far from here. Colin ran toward the crying. Colin got to the cell that was holding a 13 year old girl. But she was experimented on. She had wolf like features. Ears, tail, a bit of gray fur and from what Colin could tell eyes of a true wolf. He busted open the cell door and knelt down to the girl. "Collie?" he asked. The girl looked up and attacked him. She was about to kill him but hesitated. She got off of him and grabbed her head in pain. She exposed the same device that Wesker used on Jill. Colin jumped on her and with all his mite tore the device off. She collapsed in Colin's arms out cold. "My god what did they do to you?" Colin asked himself. Clair ran up to the siblings and said "Come on Colin lets get out of here." Colin got up and picked up Collie and all of them walked out of the building.

As soon as Colin, Clair and Collie got out of the crazy building. They were out in the some what fresh air. But with the smell of rotten flesh of the somewhat dead workers. It was hard to get the fresh air smell. "Well at least we're out of there. Mission almost complete." Said Colin. Collie started to rustle a bit. So Colin took her off his back and held her in his arms. "C-C-Olin?" she asked stuttering. "Its me sis. I'm here for you." Said Colin hugging her. "I knew you'd come for me." She said. "Ty and the other team members will be here in a while. Then you'll go home with Clair. I still have a mission to complete." Said Colin. Collie looked sad but understood. She looked at herself and saw the wolf fetchers. "Colin what happened to me?" she asked about ready to freak out. "Umbrella experimented on you." Said Colin. She felt hot with a shirt on so she took it off. Luckily she was still wearing a bra. "I want to get out of here." Collie said. "I do to. To be honest with you. You look good as a wolf girl." Said Colin kissing his sisters forehead. Collie blushed.

They heard what seemed to be a truck. It stopped in front of them. "Come on son get in." she said. Collie, Clair and Colin got in the truck and drove off. " Why did you call me son?" asked Colin. "I'm your mother Colin." She said grabbing a pillow and releasing her legs that Ty was using as a pillow. She went and sat next to her son and daughter. "That's explains why I'm such a good assassin." Said Colin smiling. Ada smiled and looked at her daughter Collie. "I'm so sorry they did this to you." She said hugging her. Collie couldn't speak. She just hugged back and started crying in Ada's arms. Colin leaned on Ada's other arm and fell asleep. Clair on the other hand went over and sat with Ty. Scoot was still driving to the next place they had to get info from.

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
